From the Ashes
by Monarch
Summary: (AU) The fire did not kill Kai. It broke him, though, stole his family from him, took his home. The four-year-old child had no home to call his own not, no family to comfort him. But perhaps he can, in fact, find a light in the darkness, and thus become a
1. Dying Flames

Disclaimer: I don't own Kai, beyblade, or any of it's characters.

I know Kai's a bit OOC at times (Whatever that stands for, it would be really helpfull if someone could reveiw to tell me what it stands for, so I can be sure of it's meaning...) but he's four years old in my story, for goodness sake. I have no idea why he's so young, by the way, I just felt like it... He's never been to Biovault, if that helps at all.

AND this is what I like to call a 'tidbit' story. It has short chapters, but I post them frequently. I promise this time, because I have a couple chapters written already...

A young, four-year old boy sat sullenly by the ruins of his home. Ashes flew around him, in narrowing circles, as the wind played with his silver-blue hair. He reached down, and picked up a handful of the stuff, and slowly let it fall. He wondered what it could have been--a book, a wooden table, a pair of curtains. He's never know, though, no one ever would, only the ashes and the wind.

It frightened him to think that this could well have been him. He could have been within the fires, and become indistinguishable from the furniture of the house. But, perhaps, he couldn't help but think, it may not have been so bad. His ashes would be free, to chase each other, in flurries of the soft breeze. Yes, there would be a moment of pain, but a eternity of peace... And he'd be with his parents.

His eyes brimmed with tears. he let them, and didn't even try to stop them when they fell out, and into the stillness of his home. They melted into the ground, and as soon as they did, more were there to replace them. He imagined that if they never stopped, which was likely, they would give him a river, a ocean, and he would float away, away from his fears and sadness.

"Are you ready?" a gruff voice called from behind him. The boy looked up with mournful eyes. No. he wanted to say. No, of course I'm not ready. My family has been stolen, my home has been stolen. How can I be ready? But he couldn't say that. He only made a soft, chocking noise from within his throat, and nodded.

He was a orphan now, and for the first time in his life, he understood that word. It meant lonely. Lonely, lonely and scared. Orphan meant that the world was on one side of the earthquake, undisturbed and un- affected, and he was on the other, nearly killed by the impact of the event. Kai Hiwatari was alone now, without a single family member he knew of. Goodbye, world. He said softly, silently. Goodbye. I'll never see you again.

Kochan: Sorry it's so short...I kinda liked it that way, though, so people don't get so much torture from it...


	2. Please, don't stare

I think it (the plot.) has something to do with a Series of Unfortunate Events actually, now that I think of it. But not too much... Just V.F.D. and stuff. You don't have to have read or watched the movie… So...I don't own the Series of Unfortunate Events, or the Unauthorized Autobiography, or V.F.D., or any of it's characters.

And I'm not going to put Sunny, Violet, Klaus ect. in the story, so...

Review, please, or I might get depressed and stop writing...(Just in case, my story does NOT show up in searches for some reason, so don't plan to search for it and review later... :) )

OH MY GOSH! I GOT (counts...) 3 REVEIWS!!! Thank you so much! Honestly, I've never gotten more than one reveiw on a story...Thank you!!!

Kai stared out of the car's window. The car itself was black, the kind of black that never quite looked clean. The young boy felt that it was the perfect colour for the landscape, since there was a thin layer of dust turning the car a gray colour, save the squiggles Kai had added artistically to the hood while waiting for Mr. Rahharan to come. The landscape was rather gray too, covered in a thick fog that obscured all vision, and doused the world in a film of dust. It seemed to suck all the energy out of you, almost as much as crying the whole night through, and a good part of the day as well did.

The car slowly spluttered it's way to a stop-that was the sound everything made in the mud, he had spent the whole car ride listening to the persistant splutt-splutt-splutter of the wheels churning up the ground. In front of the car was what was either a very large, and nearly oval house, or a giant eye staring out at them.

M. Rahharan stepped out of the car(splutt.) and opened Kai's door for him, all the time making sputt sounds as he walked. "This, young Kai, is your new home." He smiled, and Kai would have smiled back, had he not been busy staring right back at the house. Perhaps it was a good thing to-if he had turned, he might have noticed Mr. Rahhaman's smile looked incredibly like that of a frogs, after it devours a praticurally large fly. But Kai had his mind on other, more pressing matters than his drivers smile.

"Does it always stare so?" Kai asked, frowning.

Mr. Rahharan's smile dropped considerably, something quite reassuring.

"Mr. Hiwatari, I suggest you do not speak in that fashion to your caretaker. He has been quite generous taking in a orphan like you, and he may yet change his mind." The man reached out and grabbed Kai by the shoulders, and shook him roughly. "Understand?"

Kai's eyes widened, and he stepped backwards, out of Mr. Rahharan's grip.

"Don't take that attitude with me, Mr.Hiwatari, and not with your guardian either. Do you understand me?"

Kai, suddenly afraid, nodded fearfully, his eyes still wide and searching.

"Good. Now come. His name is Mr. Garal, you address him as Sir. Listen to him. Obey him, Mr. Hiwatari, and he will treat you well. Remember, he has the best possible intentions for you, even if he does exercise discipline."

It didn't sound very promising, but Mr. Rahhaman grabbed Kai's tiny hand anyway, and pulled him towards the house. They walked up a set of stairs, so tall and rickety that they swayed in the wind, until they came to a round door in the center of the house. To Kai, it looked rather like a pupil. The house looked as if it was staring at him, through the door-that-was-a-pupil, waiting to pounce, to eat them alive. And as they stepped into the house, Kai felt as if he had just let it do just that.

Rise from thy ashes: Oh. Out Of Charactor. (slaps forehead.) Okay, I'm a idiot... Well, thank you so much! Hehe. I think I might have been looking at your profile when I wrote the title, and though I didn't actually MEAN to take the title from it...whoops!

Krage: Thankee! I'm so happy it worked out... :)

girl-over-board: Yay! I thank you! Sigh. So many helpfull people... Oh, um, well I'm here...what does kun mean? (Hehe, I know, I know nothing about these terms...) Sorry, I pre-wrote the chapter, and it's shorter...I'll try to make some longer ones! Promise!

Kochan: Um, I think my story is leaning a bit over to The Series of Unfortunate Events...but you don't have to have read the books, or watched the movie, to understand this. I guess there may be little spoilers of the books though, up to the Grim Grotto, but not much...


	3. Home, sweet home?

Kochan:Yay! I'm so glad I still am getting reveiws... :) Oh, yeah... This is the farthest I've ever gotten with a story, thanks to all the reveiws I'm getting... Thankee! (Hands out cookies, confetti, and free pet marmasooks.)

Kai was not in the practice of screaming, of course. However, he was a four-year-old child, and, when faced with what just happened to him, or many of the other horrors he had to face later on, I am quite sure you would scream as well. Because with those unsettling thoughts of being eaten alive, he walked into the house, and something, with a loud growl, launched itself at him.

Kai screamed, as the thing hit him. It knocked him over, and landed on his chest. It was practically as big as him, and proboaly heavier, and he was lay on the floor, gasping desperately for air. Mr. Rahhaman laughed, though, and so did another voice beside him.

"Come, Blackeye." the forgin voice called, a deep voice, a voice void of mercy and kindness.

But the weight lifted, and Kai sat up, uncomfortably. The creature was a dog, a light brown colour, but a very large one, and not exhibiting friendly dog behavior. It was growling at him, not a start to a promising relationship. There was a man holding him, presumably the one who had called. The man was tall and thin, though, and did not seem to fit the voice. He had two very bright eyes, both a brownish colour, and long,black hair, that was tied back with a filthy piece of cloth. He was wearing clothes, also filthy, and because he was not wearing socks, for whatever reason, and because his shoes were the wrong size, Kai could see a tattoo of a eyes, it's brow arching, on the man's ankle. Once again, Kai felt that not only was the man staring at him, as if he was a tasty morsel, but the man's ankle was as well.

"Is this the orphan?" the man asked.

"Yes, Derramo, it is." Mr. Rahhaman replied.

"It doesn't look healthy. It looks depressed. Why does it look depressed? Is it not happy that I have taken ownership of it?"

Kai was listening to this conversation, somewhat unhappily, because of all the 'It's' and the subsitustion of 'guardianship' for 'ownership', and in most cases would have kept quiet, but he felt that it was best this man at least believed he was grateful, for fear of him setting the dog on him again.

"Mr-Sir, my parents died. But I am really grateful to you."

Both heads swiveled around. Derramo reminded Kai uncannily of a snake.

"Why does it talk?" Derramo snapped.

"It was not disciplined, Derramo, I suppose." They were speaking as if Kai was a unpleasant dog, and he shrank back against the wall.

"It is afraid." Derramo said, with a sneer. "Let it be."

"Certainly it is, Derramo. Perhaps we should put it away, for now."

"Yes, I most agree."

And with that, Derramo yanked Kai up, and dragged him down a hallway. he unlocked a door, and, with a sneer, he shoved Kai into the room. The door banged shut behind him, and the locked turned ominously.

Kochan: Not really a cliffie, I guess, but I really do like that word...

Yeb Vas: Yay! Thank you! All you nice people...hehe! Nice comments make me want to update, so here it is!

katten: Glad you like the story line! I didn't think anyone would... But actually, his family's fate isn't that bad. Oops...shouldn't of said that...

Hazel-Beka: Sorry for not replying to your reveiw in the first chappie. I forgot to check the reveiws just before I posted so... Well, thanks for both your reveiws! I think Kai says stuff like that 'cus I was reading Oliver Twist...Meh. But, anyway, glad you like them! Don't worry, the driver will suffer later on...


	4. Friends in hard times

Kai stared in shock at the door. He walked over to in, and turned the knob. It wouldn't open. He'd never been locked in anywhere before. Never...

Now, Kai thinking that may seem selfish, stuck up and spoiled, but it really wasn't. Being locked somewhere is frightining enough, but when you are in a strange home, and your parents have just died, only hour ago... Kai was scared, to say the least. Not neccessarily of being locked in this room, but of what would happen to his future. He new guardian was a man, who considered him a item, and locked him into rooms without a reason either way. His parents were gone, and he was left without anybody, anybody at all. Oh, only a few hours ago, he had everything, and didn't realize, and now... Tears ran steadily down his face, and he buried his head in his arm. He was alone...

Then, there was a hand on his sholder, and a soft voice.

"Hey, you okay?"

Kai looked up. A boy, about eight was looking at him, concerned. It was the concern that hit him, no one had cared less about him for a while. The enternity that was a few hours. The boy had blonde hair, and blue eyes, that clearly showed his emotions. He reminded Kai of someone else, someone in a photograph...he couldn't quite viualize the photo, or remember who it was, but the shock was enough to stop his tears.

He nodded, silently. The boy smiled at him.

"Sir's mean, I know. But don't worry too much. He lets us out sometimes. My name's Max. What's you're name?"

Kai looked at Max, happy that someone cared about him, now. He smiled. "I'm Kai."

Max smiled back, again. "Hi! Glad to meet you!" He thrust out a hand. "So, do you wanna be friends?"

Kai paused. He had had friends before, but not many. And to make one this quick seemed ridiculas. But still...

He nodded happily. "Yes. Yes, let's be friends."

Oooh, fluff! Okay, I know I said I'd update quickly...well, so much for that I guess! (Story crumbles to dust in Kochan's hands.) Oops! Well, I promise I will update sooner next time. Sigh I got so many nice reveiws...

Oh, yeah...If you like this story, please read my others! (praticuraly Silver Echoes and My Life, no Definition. They're the only ones not on hold. You'll also notice that they all feature a mini-Kai! Hehe...)

Yeb Vas: Yay! Thank you! Yep, the people are evil. Maybe I'll give Kai a flamethrower and let him use his imagination with them...(um, no...I wouldn't actually do that.)

Rise from thy ashes: (Bows.) Thank you, thank you. Hehe. Well, seriously, thank you! The ending really help! I shall work them into the next chapter. Let's see...Dono-Sir? Well, as a further question, are they used before or after the name? Sorry, I really am clueless...

Lady Shiora: Thank you! Um...what were the gramatical errors? So that I don't make them again? Um, about your story, can't read it any more...My dad somehow blocked pages any higher than PG-13. Sorry!

twincharm: Thanks! I am always worried about making my charactors OOC...Hehe, Kai with innocence and vunrability? Priceless, that scentence! Not so sure about not having many reveiws though...I think five in one chapter is great! Oh, um...could you please tell me the errors? And...I'm coming to reveiw your stories now! (Walks off humming 'we're off to see the wizard!'

Hazel-Beka: Thankee! Even the dog, though? I'm sure you'll come to like Blackeye later on...AGGGH! Why do I keep wrecking the plot? Hehe, a hairball? Nice idea, Beka!


End file.
